Trudging Past Discomfort
by flashily
Summary: Harry has dealt with uncomfortable before, however, he'd never had to deal with this sort of discomfort. WIP eventual Harry/Ron


Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Author's Note: Written one day at work after seeing Half-Blood Prince at the theater. Will write more when I get inspired to, but I thought I'd at least get this much up. Eventual Harry/Ron, if you can't tell.

* * *

Things had been uncomfortable enough when Ron had hopped into bed with Harry, clutching a pillow and getting in his face, talking about Romilda Vane while he was under the effects of a love potion. A really _strong _love potion. Even more uncomfortable was their conversation some days later about Ginny's skin. Why had he said that? Who makes a comment like that - best mate or not - about someone's younger sister to their face.

However, none of that prepared him for how uncomfortable it would be the morning after having a dream like _that _about his best mate. It had started out well enough. He's been dreaming about snogging Ginny when suddenly Ginny began to morph into Ron. For whatever reason this did not deter his dream self - in fact, it was rather the opposite. His dream self was enjoying it much more than it had kissing dream Ginny.

Ron's chapped lips and all.

Harry had managed to avoid Ron first thing in the morning - mostly due to Ron's determination to practice Quidditch as much as humanly possible.

Breakfast was a different story. It started off great. Ginny was sitting to his left and Hermione was seated across from her. Once Ron arrived, Harry dropped out of the conversation, focusing his attention on the plate of food before him. He avoided Ron's eyes as much as possible - avoided looking at him at _all_ as much as you possibly can when someone was sitting across from you and trying to get your attention.

Wincing, Harry grabbed his shin and hissed through gritted teeth, "What was that for?"

"To get your head out of the clouds or your bum... or wherever it was," Ron smirked.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry mumbled, turning his attention back to his eggs.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet." When Harry didn't respond, Ron glanced over at Hermione, "What's _his_ problem?" Hermione shrugged and looked to Ginny, who was no help either. The rest of the meal went by in an awkward silence between the four friends. The rest of the Great Hall's occupants didn't notice, all caught up in their own conversations.

The day continued like this, Harry either avoiding Ron altogether or pretending not to hear him. By time dinner was over, Ron had had enough. Cornering Harry inside Gryffindor Tower, Ron placed his hands to either side of Harry's head. "Don't be a git. Talk."

Harry swallowed back the lump that was beginning to rise in his throat. "I'd rather not."

"I've had enough of your avoiding me. I don't even know what I did, _if anything_, because you won't say anything. What's going on? Is this about Gin-"

"It's not," Harry said, cutting him off. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're my best mate, Harry."

"That's exactly why I don't."

"What? You're not making sense. That's what best mates are for. You got a fever or something?" Ron moved his hand to check his temperature, the same as Molly had done to him and his siblings numerous times while they were growing up. "No, feels about right."

"Right," Harry mumbled.

"You going to tell me or not?" Ron sighed, then quickly added, "And I won't take no for an answer." His mom had pulled that card on him many times and it was satisfying being the one to pull it on someone else.

"Not here then." It was obvious it was becoming unavoidable, and he could use the time they moved location to think up a good story.

Leave it to Ron to pick somewhere close, giving Harry absolutely no time to think. "Okay, spill it. How does it have to do with Ginny but not exactly either?" Ron looked perplexed by this. "I promise I won't punch you if you snogged Ginny."

"I didn't snog Ginny."

"Good, I didn't want to punch you."

"You just said you wouldn't."

"I lied so you'd tell the truth."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now spill it."

"You're not going to let up, are you?"

"No, and I'll get Hermione if I have to."

"_Don't_ get Hermione," Harry's eyes went wide. Last thing he wanted was Hermione sticking her nose into this. It would increase the awkward at _least_ tenfold.

"Then talk already. I want to know what's your problem."

"I had a dream last night abut snogging Ginny last night and then-"

"I thought you said this wasn't about her?"

"It's not. It's about you. Will you let me finish? You're the one who wanted to know so bad."

"What, did I walk in on you two?"

"Not exactly..."

"You can start making sense any time now," Ron said, raising an eyebrow, giving Harry an odd look.

"She turned into you," he rushed under his breath.

"Well that's alright then." Ron paused, confusion evident on his face. "Wait... what? What did you say?"

"I was dreaming about snogging Ginny then she turned into you," Harry said after taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and braced himself for Ron's punch that he was sure would come. When it didn't, Harry opened an eye only to find Ron frozen in place as though he'd been petrified.

"It was just a weird dream, right? I mean... you don't really want to, right? Maybe you had too much sugar before bed?" Ron suggested, desperately looking for some logical excuse for the dream.

"Uh... no," Harry said quietly, willing himself to shrink so he wouldn't have to deal with this conversation any further.

Several moments passed before Ron walked away, shaking his head. "Good job, mate. Way to pull my leg. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up I'll find out that this has all been some bloody nightmare and we can get on with our lives."


End file.
